Ningér the Immortal Empress!
by AAA'GOD
Summary: Her life is just a joke, but a strange event suddenly happened. Now the light reaches herself, is her fate will change? Self Insert, OcxNingérxHarem.


In St. Ancestral mountain range, there is a small town called Glory city. The city stands right below the mountains that stand firmly on each side. The city has a history of thousands of years that can be considered very amazing, but still there are major events that make the city destroyed many times.

On a warm morning, there is a girl aged around thirteen to fourteen who walks with a dull expression on her face. Although her face looks fresh and healthy, but the real truth is that she has an illness, an illness that until now she did not know the name and how to cure it.

But what's worse is not about it, but the pain that continues to emerge from her heart. A bad feeling and disagreement in some things that suddenly happened to her.

"Why..." The girl said dullly.

With a murmur that can only be heard by herself. The girl frowned, her hands clenched into a fierce hearing until her fingernails pierced the skin of her palm.

The girl continued to walk straight despite the unpleasant thoughts that kept popping up. This made her feel very angry, 'If only I had the power!' She screamed in his heart with all his strength. If only she had the power she needed, this 'thing' would never have happened to her.

'Arranged marriages? Fuck that stupid thing.'

The girl continued muttering until she stopped her footsteps. Silence began to emerge, after a while the girl displayed a determined expression while strengthening her fist.

"I will continue to practice until this crap ends, I will become strong, strong enough to control my own Fate!" Her decision could not be contested, even if she had to leave this city to prevent her arranged marriage. She will not hesitate to do that.

After that, the girl began to continue her steps once more toward the place she wanted to attend. A place where she will gain knowledge that will lead her to her destination, a place called; Holy Orchid Institute.

* Break Line *

After a long day, the class finally ended. Being present in class was something that made her lose the opportunity to increase her soul force, but she was not a foolish girl, she still wanted to get the necessary knowledge needed by attending this class. Although the class teacher began to teach the same thing over and over again almost a few days, but still she had to attend it. At least she still got a little benefit from it.

Another time, she had reached an area where every students from the Holy Orchid Institute could practice. A small forest area that has various wild animals in it, each student can freely be in this practice area. In addition, some animals here can be sold at prices that are arguably quite satisfying, which is why this practice area is visited quite often by students from the Holy Orchid Institute. While increasing your soul force and body strenght, you can also get money, isn't this very profitable?

But practicing by hunting wild animals was not what she was wanted, she came here because this place was quite peaceful at night, which made her able to practice freely without being disturbed by fellow students of Holy Orchid Institute. Even though she can practice in her own room, which almost has the same atmosphere, but for now he doesn't want to. Her family often talks about her matchmaking, and that is what she does not want to hear.

After finding a suitable quiet place, the girl began to carry out her routine. She stood with her eyes closed, a blue light began to evaporate from inside her body. Her breathing was calm and her chest kept rising and falling slowly and regularly. But sometimes, her breathing began to lose her rhythm, right. This is due to her recurring illness, an illness that has been torturing her for several months.

In addition to reducing her concentration, this also often makes her feel pain even after she in deep sleep.

'Tsk...'

Wincing, the girl tried to endure the pain that came from several points of her body while tightening her teeth. She tried to act calm and continued to rise her soul force, but a strange event suddenly occurred.

"What?!" Said the girl with surprise.

Suddenly, the power of her soul slowly began to disappear and the light coming out of her body began to fade until it finally disappeared. This made her feel surprised, scared and astonished, she wanted to know what was happening to her, but suddenly something happened.

Her body suddenly experienced an extreme vibration! She thought that there was a big earthquake happening, but she doubted that. The hair on her neck began to stand wildly!

What happened to me?" The girl screamed in a stutter voice.

She panicked and did not know what was happening. But suddenly the vibration began to disappear, heavy breath coming out from her mouth. The girl knelt down with heavy sweat flowing from her whole body, she was relieved that the strange vibration was over, but she still felt worried that this would happen to her once more.

As soon, she decides to finish her training tonight, she wants to go home! She began to run fast toward her house.

After arriving at the house, the girl still had doubts about what had happened to her, was it real or just her feelings?

"Huf... Maybe I'm too tired and need to rest."

Shaking her head, the girl wanted to take a shower and then go to sleep. She took light steps towards her bathroom, along the way her hands began to unbutton the shirt she was wearing. Soon all the clothes she was wearing had been removed, although she was still aged thirteen to fourteen, but her body had displayed a figure that was quite mature and also beautiful. If she turns eighteen, it is certain that she will be a figure more beautiful than she is now.

She looked at the small swimming pool that had been filled with warm water, her hair which was not in a ponytail style flowing behind her back, she calmly stepped her feet into the pool, her body began to be submerged by warm water which was very relaxing.

* Break Line *

In a beautiful park located in the city of Glory. There were two girls gathered, their faces beaming and full of happiness.

"Ningér, let's play together!" Said the girl in front of her in a very cheerful tone. Her smile was like the sun shining down on her dark life, the girl was her best friend from childhood.

"Yes!" The girl named Ningér nodded happily with the offer. Playing with her only friend is something she wanted to do for a long time, if only there were no events that required her to stay away from the girl in front of her. Certainly her relationship with that girl will become even tighter.

But when Ningér wanted to reach out to the girl's hand, her figure suddenly turned blurry. Her best friend slowly disappeared from the air and soon the beautiful garden full of colors was replaced with a pitch black environment, a scene thats he didn't want to see began to appear one after another. 'No, no, no! I don't want this, stay away from me! ' Ningér held her head in both hands while shouting, she did not want this. No more! Her face showed a sour taste and deep fear.

When the environment gets darker, a strange thing happens. A very bright light came from a very far away place, the light approached towards her very quickly.

The bad things that appeared around her began to disappear without a trace, replaced by a human figure who emitted a very bright light in front of her, no doubt that the light of it figure emitted almost illuminated the corners of this strange and dark world.

Strangely Ningér could not see that figure as a female or a male, this was because the light that emanated from the figure was so bright that only the shadow of a human figure she could see, the face or the body was very impossible to see at this time.

"I see that you are very desperate and suffering, so I will help you from now on." Said the glowing figure in a deep and compassionate voice.

The words surprised Ningér, and the sound of the luminous figure told Ningér that the figure was a man.

The man was seen floating in the air in a lotus position, his back straight and his eyes look toward her.

But before Ningér could answer the man, the light emitted by him grew brighter! The light filled all of Ningér's fields.

* Break Line *

Ningér sat right on her bed, her sweat wetting the nightgown she was wearing right now. 'What kind of dream is that? That feels very real! ' Think of the girl named Ningér at the moment.

'I see that you are very desperate and suffering, so I will help you from now on... It would be great if it wasn't just a dream. ' Bending her head, Ningér muttered before finally sighing. Very often the nightmare dream happened to her, but the dream she had just now was very different and also felt very real. This made her feel a little strange and a happy, especially when the figure of the man appeared... For just a moment, she felt a very broad hope.

"Unfortunately it was only a dream..."

She looked at the window of her room, warm light had filled the entire room, this indicates that morning had come. She thought about taking a bath and attending another class. 


End file.
